wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckle Joe
Knuckle Joes are enemies that appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They are childish, elf-like figures. Knuckle Joes have very spiky yellow hair and pointy ears. They wear blue clothing, blue shoes and a white headband over their heads. Their headband has a red jewel in the middle of it. Knuckle Joes also have large white gloves covering their fists. A gray cape is worn on their backs. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Knuckle Joes are rare enemies. They appear in a few levels such as White Wafers and Dangerous Dinner. Usually only one Knuckle Joe can be found in a stage of a level, though in Stage 2 of Dangerous Dinner, there are two Knuckle Joes encountered at once during the stage's beginning. Should Kirby or one of his buddies (Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee) come near a Knuckle Joe, it will attack them with various, fast-paced martial art/boxing moves. If the heroes are hit by a Knuckle Joe's martial art moves, they will take damage. Knuckle Joes can be defeated. If Kirby Inhales a Knuckle Joe, he will receive the Fighter Copy Ability. Knuckle Joes are the only enemies in the game to give Kirby the Fighter Ability when Inhaled. Fighter Kirby can perform most attacks a Knuckle Joe uses to attack him in this game. Knuckle Joe also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the many Assist Trophy characters. He wears a blue jumpsuit and has a very high-pitched voice in this game. If Knuckle Joe happened to be spawned during a match, he will near the closest opponent. He will then attack the opponent with his Vulcan Jab move, which is a series of rapid punching moves that traps the opponent in it. The opponent will take great Damage during this move. Knuckle Joe then finishes off the opponent with one of the two of his finishing moves: Smash Punch or Rising Break. The finishing move is chosen by the Knuckle Joe, therefore the player will not be able to assume which finishing move it will use. Knuckle Joe, however, does shout out the name of the finishing move being used. Anyway, after the opponent has been hit with the finishing move, he/she will take great Damage and Knockback, usually resulting in a KO. Knuckle Joe is one of the more powerful Assist Trophy characters since his Vulcan Jab traps opponents and can his finishing moves can KO at 0% Damage. However, on the downside is that if Knuckle Joe does not reach an opponent close enough, he can fall off the stage. Knuckle Joe also has his own Trophy in the game. Gallery 100px-Knuckle Joe Trophy (SSBB).png|This is Knuckle Joe's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Vulcan Jab.jpg|Knuckle Joe uses Vulcan Jab on Yoshi in Bridge of Eldin. This is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 83px-Assist Trophy Knuckle Joe.jpg|This is the artwork of Knuckle Joe as an Assist Trophy character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. KRtDL Knuckle Joes in Dangerous Dinner.png|This is a picture of the two Knuckle Joes in Stage 2 of Dangerous Dinner. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRtDL Knuckle Joe in White Wafers.png|Kirby nears a Knuckle Joe in White Wafers of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Category:Enemies Category:Kirby enemies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Kirby Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl assist trophies